


Espresso Your Love

by dicedash



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 16:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicedash/pseuds/dicedash
Summary: Him, who reached the deepest part of my heart and light up a brightest candle.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kim Wonpil/Yoon Dowoon
Kudos: 6





	Espresso Your Love

It was raining that day, I took a break from wiping off the stain on the table and watched the glass outside decorated by dotted drops of rainwater as small droplets side down the surface. A small smile blossomed on my face. The calming sound of rain pattering down onto the glass panels of _L'espresso géant _was not a rare occasion but was not a normal occasion as well. The small coffee shop in Gangnam experienced a lot of rain lately. I always hope that maybe the rain would bring more customers in instead of making them go away.

It was a slow Saturday evening, at times like this, most people opt for a cup of hot chocolate from _Serenity_, _L'espresso géant_'s competitor at the corner of the stress. Sungjin complained all day, saying that being the owner of a bankrupt coffee shop was not his dream job at all and I just laughed at him, joking that being apart of his bankrupt coffee shop was not my dream job. Sungjin rolled his eyes and went to the back room instead, maybe deciding that he will just sleep until closing hour.

The shop was empty of customers, just a regular named Wonpil who sat down in the corner while waiting for his boyfriend to pick him up with a cup of coffee that turned cold on his table. Only the sound of rain and Ahyeon's humming to the sound of a song playing in the background was heard. My bubbly self was not found that day, I just stared outside while wiping the table mindlessly. The sad weather didn't mind sharing its sorrow as I kept sighing. 

Diverse colours and sized umbrellas filled the view. People passed by with different coats and different looks on their faces with different preferences of clothing. They were moving by their own paces, like a blur in water-tinted glass panels. The view was like a poly-chromatic of colours, with different umbrellas, wet shirts, and coats moving in a different direction to where they were heading to.

The view was telling me to see the life; the world as it really was. It was like those colours blended together to whisper slowly to me that the world is chaotic, inconsistent, and bitter. And before those sad thoughts consume me I snapped out of my thoughts as quickly as I can and forced a smile on my face. Being sad was the last thing I needed at the moment. I tidied up things on the table and that was when I heard it. The sound of bells that chimed in together, announcing the arrival of a customer who'd want to drink a coffee on a rainy Saturday night.

I turned my back to look at the entrance to see who would drop by for a quick coffee, and I saw _him_. He was dressed in all black, black dress shirt, slim fitted dark trousers, with a black long coat and a slightly muddy dress shoes that left footprints on the floor.

He was angelic in a devilish kind of way. He was intimidating. It was as if upon his arrival, the sound of rain paused. A showstopper in other word. His hair was wet from the rain, his brown eyes, his perfect nose, and his lips, which were pale from the cold weather. I couldn't help but stare. He was gorgeous. I noticed a huge guitar case slung behind his back with his awkward standing posture, I was entranced.

His eyes were squinting at the chalkboard menu above the counter. Those eyes of his were such a lovely pair that brought something entrancing that brought life to his darp persona. Those eyes made him such an approachable person than an almost six-foot tall guy.

"Hi, welcome to _L'espresso géant_!" Ahyeon said cheerfully behind the counter, fixing her stance a little bit. I couldn't help but chuckle at her. She looked tiny compared to him. He glanced at her briefly, his eyes traveled back to the menu. "Uhh— I'll take espresso, double shots with no sugar please and— one cinnamon roll" He said softly as he tapped his feet lightly, he reached out a bit to adjust the strap of his guitar case. For someone who chose such a bitter drink he had such a calming voice.

_Melodious. Beautiful. Soothing_. Those words could describe his voice. His voice was soothing like a warm cup of coffee after a long day, a soft blanket on a cold night, and melodious like a lullaby

The sound of cash register startled me and I pulled my eyes from him to work back on wiping tables. But before that the glimpse of his eyes caught me looking. In that moment with the sound of rain, Ahyeon's footsteps, Conan Grey's song playing in the background and the sound of coffee machine, I looked back at him— straight in his eyes. Then blushed like a blooming rose in the middle of spring.


End file.
